Polluelo
by Tsumicchi uwu
Summary: Cait Shelter fue su cascarón, el hogar que la mantuvo protegida del exterior. Sin embargo, como todo cascarón, éste debió romperse, para dar inicio a lo que sería un nuevo ciclo... ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nicole-chan14!


_**.-POLLUELO-.**_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nicole-chan14~!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima; hago esto sin fines lucrativos._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Leve mención NaWen (unilateral). Posible OoC._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nicole~! Que te lo pases hermoso y cumplas muchos años más uwu Y también que se cumplan todos tus deseos, pequeña~_

 _ **~o~**_

 _Cait Shelter fue su cascarón, el hogar que la mantuvo protegida del exterior. Sin embargo, como todo cascarón, éste debió romperse, para dar inicio a lo que sería un nuevo ciclo._

La débil capa que la cubría se rompió en el momento justo, y Wendy pudo alzar su cabecita para conocer el mundo. Lloró, ante lo desconocido; pio, en busca de su madre. Pero todo lo que conocía siguió desvaneciéndose y el maestro Roubaul desapareció ante sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

El piar no se detiene y el dolor persiste. Los recuerdos de su hogar se mantienen grabados a fuego en su corazón, y los brazos de Erza la arropan con ternura y cuidado. Se siente protegida allí, las alas de mamá gallina le rodean y le dan seguridad; se siente casi como si estuviese en alguna especie de segundo cascarón, protegida de cualquier peligro.

Y Wendy fue llevada a un nuevo gallinero llamado Fairy Tail, que, con el paso del tiempo, se volvió su nuevo hogar; en el que conoció muchas personas, todas muy distintas a las otras, con las que compartió risas y lágrimas, en la que se apoyó y sirvió de apoyo para sus compañeros. Porque el polluelo va creciendo, va madurando y avanza, paso a paso.

Lento y rápido, segura y dubitativa; no importa cómo mientras siga adelante, mientras lo haga acompañada.

Y es que, Wendy, probablemente sea el último polluelo de la fila; es torpe e inexperta, por ende, sabe que si tropieza podría quedarse atrás. Y ella no quiere eso, no quiere ser olvidada por sus compañeros, no quiere seguir siendo la última. Quiere alcanzarles a todos, liderar la fila junto a ellos.

Aunque bien sabe que jamás la dejarían atrás; que –si tropieza– ellos se detendrían e irían a buscarla; que –si cae– ellos le tenderían una mano y le ayudarían a ponerse en pie. Y si quiere alcanzarles, ellos la esperarían. Porque son compañeros y amigos, parte del mismo gallinero –familia–.

Y no importa si unos son más rápidos que otros, porque no abandonan a nadie: ni al herido ni al más débil. Les esperan, con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos abiertos; porque se ayudan a mejorar, entre todos. Y eso Wendy lo aprendió en sus primeros días en Fairy Tail.

Fue una enseñanza que jamás podría olvidar…

Y el polluelo continuó avanzando. Tropieza menos y avanza más, porque tiene una meta: quiere ser como la gallina líder, como Natsu. Él va por delante, él los guía a todos. Espera de pie, hasta que el último de la fila le alcance; está en su naturaleza, la misma que ella desea tener.

Natsu es a quien realmente quiere alcanzar. Y sabe que él la está esperando en algún lugar, que debe encontrarle.

Por eso, como un polluelo, Wendy avanza con pasos torpes; esperando y soñando con algún día poder convertirse en alguien como él. Sin embargo, la Marvell sabe qué si se precipita demasiado, caerá; que debe avanzar lento y de forma segura, no dar pasos en falsos. Ya que sólo así podría algún día estar al mismo nivel que él, sólo así podría caminar a su lado.

Sólo así, algún día, juntos, serían los guías de una nueva generación de polluelos.

 _ **~o~**_

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _El título se me ocurrió luego de ver a unos pollitos seguir a la gallina cuando yo intentaba tomarlos OwO Y como me pareció cute, quise hacer algo parecido (?) Al principio pensé en comparar a Natsu con un gallo, pero luego de observar el gallinero por un día entero uvu me di cuenta que los gallos no se preocupan por nadie; y como Natsu no es así, preferí dejarlo como la gallina líder. Título que sí le queda uwu Espero que te haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito nwn Que tengas un lindo día. Byebye~_


End file.
